Janji yang Pudar
by Aray Pangestu
Summary: "Manami, maukah kau mengingatkanku untuk selalu pulang kepadamu ?" spesial fic untuk ulang tahun Manami #HappyBirthdayManami. KARMANAMI fic


_Janji yang Pudar_

Karma mendesah pelan, mencoba untuk bersabar walaupun sebenarnya susah. Sekali lagi dia melirik jam tangannya, hatinya sangat merasa bersalah. Pasalnya satu tahun silam dia sudah terlanjur berjanji akan selalu setia berada disamping orang yang sangat dicintainya tapi melihat kenyataan sekarang, menyempatkan waktu menemuinya hanya untuk sekadar merayakan ulang tahunnya saja sudah sangat susah sekali. Tangannya pegal memegang sebuah kotak yang sangat harus dijaganya, kue ulang tahun untuk Manami. Sudah satu tahun dia pergi meninggalkan jepang untuk kuliah di negeri orang. Tidak ada yang spesial dari kue itu, tidak lebih dari kue coklat sederhana yang dia buat sendiri dengan meminta bantuan temannya. Sebenarnya hanya menurut Karma bahwa kue itu tidak special, itu sudah sangat romantis.

Untungnya saja Karma sudah di Jepang dan sekarang pukul 6 sore. Dia masih menunggu seseorang yang katanya berjanji akan menjemputnya. Setelah beberapa puluh menit Karma menunggu, akhirnya yang di tunggu muncul juga.

"Nagisa kenapa membawa motor? Kau tidak tahu aku membawa kue sebesar ini ?" Karma meringis, tapi dia juga tidak enak hati dengan Nagisa yang dengan senang akan mengantar ke tempat Manami.

"Sudahlah Karma, kau juga tahu kan aku belum bisa membawa mobil" Nagisa tersenyum tipis, lalu menyerahkan helm yang sudah dia bawa khusus untuk Karma.

Nagisa sangat antusias sekali membonceng sahabatnya itu, maklum saja dia baru mendapatkan surat izin mengemudi motornya. Sepanjang jalan Nagisa menceritakan bagaimana dia di kampus, lalu sering berpapasan dengan Manami yang kelihatannya sibuk sekali. Maklum anak teknik ujar Nagisa.

Karma tersenyum, dia ingat dia pernah membahas ini dengan Manami. Bahwa dia tidak setuju dengan Manami yang mengambil teknik kimia, menurut rumor katanya anak teknik itu sibuk sekali. Tapi Manami bersikeras mengambilnya dan Karma pada akhirnya hanya bisa mendukungnya.

Setelah hampir sejam mengendarai motor, akhirnya Mereka berdua sampai di depan apartemen milik Manami. Karma mengeluh tangannya pegal, tapi keluhan itu tidak sampai terucap lewat bibirnya. Ini hanya perjuangan kecil mengingat bahwa dia selama ini lebih banyak mengecewakan Manami daripada membahagiakannya.

Karma teringat lagi malam itu, saat dirinya masih ada di Jepang. Awalnya dia bilang kepada Manami bahwa dia ingin kuliah di Jepang saja. Tapi saat itu ada beasiswa penuh di luar negeri yang sangat menguntungkan bagi Karma. Dia juga ingin meringankan beban orang tuanya sekaligus membanggakan mereka. Walaupun Manami bilang dia tidak apa-apa, tapi tetap saja Karma merasa sudah membohongi dan mengingkari janjinya.

Nagisa membuka kue nya dan menyalakan lilin yang juga sudah di siapkan Karma.

"Semoga beruntung Karma" Nagisa tersenyum kepada Karma, lalu pergi untuk pulang. Dia sudah merayakan ulang tahun Manami tadi siang.

"Terima kasih Nagisa" Karma membalas senyum sahabatnya, lalu pergi menuju pintu apartemen.

Dengan susah payahnya Karma menekan tombol bel, lalu mencoba menyengir selebar-lebarnya dengan tulus. Dan seandainya saja suara dia bagus, dia juga ingin menyanyikan lagu untuk Manami.

"Happy Birthday Manami" setelah pintu dibuka, terlihat lah wajah Manami yang terkejut sekaligus terharu atas perbuatan Karma. Dan tanpa Karma sadari, wajahnya juga sudah terlihat bahagia dan tulus tersenyum untuk ini.

"Ka-Karma-kun, kenapa tidak bilang-bilang dulu kalau mau pulang…"

"Sss ini kejutan loh, buat permintaan lalu tiup lilinnya" perkataan Karma sukses membuat Manami tersenyum dan membuat air mata bahagia Manami terjun bebas dari matanya. Manami memejamkan matanya untuk berdoa lalu meniup lilinnya. Karma yang melihat Manami merasa bahagia sekali, jika saja ada yang memotret wajahnya yang penuh dengan senyuman itu. Sangat jarang sekali

"Terima kasih Karma-kun" Manami tersenyum. Karma juga tersenyum, tapi senyum kali ini berbeda dari yang sebelumnya.

"Kalau begitu, cium aku. Aku kangen sama kamu Manami, kamu enggak kangen sama aku ?" Karma tersenyum jahil lagi, lalu dia membungkukkan badannya lalu menyodorkan wajahnya mendekat ke arah Manami walaupun tangannya masih memegang kue dia sangat bersemangat sekali.

Muka Manami memerah padam, Manami mencium pipi Karma singkat lalu membalikkan badannya dan menyuruh agar Karma masuk ke dalam.

Karma langsung masuk dan duduk dibawah, lalu kuenya dia letakkan di depan meja dan menunggu Manami kembali. Selang beberapa menit Manami membawa selimut dan secangkir teh hangat.

"Kamu kedinginan Karma-kun, pakai selimutnya dan minumlah" ucap Manami.

Karma menuruti apa yang dikatakan Manami, sembari meminum teh nya Karma melihat ke sudut ruangan. Banyak kado yang tergeletak disana, dan dia tidak membawa apa-apa.

"Manami, cicipilah kue nya dan beritahukan rasanya seperti apa" Karma tersenyum ke Manami, akhirnya cuma ini yang bisa Karma berikan dan banggakan.

Setelah memakan sepotong kue, akhirnya Manami sadar sesuatu dan melihat lagi penampilan kue nya dengan teliti. Mau tak mau juga akhirnya Manami ikut tersenyum.

"Kamu membuatnya sendiri Karma-kun?" mungkin terlihat dari polesan krim dan hiasan lainnya yang tidak begitu rapi walaupun rasanya lumayan enak.

"Iyah, maafkan aku hanya bisa memberimu kue buatanku ini" Karma menunduk "Dan maaf aku baru menemuimu"

Manami juga ikut menunduk, kini mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam, Manami meletakkan kue nya.

"Maafkan aku yang telah berbohong dan mengingkari janjiku" Manami tersentak kaget

Manami memegang kedua pipi Karma dan mengangkatnya.

"Karma-kun, itu sudah setahun yang lalu. Aku sudah mengikhlaskan kamu, jangan merasa bersalah lagi. Pergi dan fokuslah untuk kuliahmu lalu pulanglah karena aku" Manami meneteskan air matanya, dia juga sedih tapi dia tidak ingin egois.

Karma memeluk Manami, lalu terisak. Perih memang.

"Hei Manami, maukah kau mengingatkan ku untuk selalu pulang?"

"Tentu saja Karma-kun"

"Happy Birthday Manami, ini krim mu spesial kubuatkan untuk mu" Karma mencolekkan krim kue ke wajah Manami. Manami hanya merengut dan membalas perbuatan Karma sampai akhirnya muka mereka kotor dan penuh oleh krim. Dan tentu saja mereka ingin kekinian, dengan muka kotor mereka berdua akhirnya selfie dan mengunggahnya ke media sosial. Sebenarnya disini yang alay hanya Karma, maafkan lah selalu pacarmu itu Manami.

 _Janji itu terhapus waktu, bersama alur hidupku_

 _Maafkanlah aku untuk itu._

 _Kata-kata manis itu terlalu pahit rasanya, sekarang._

 _Tolong lupakanlah itu untuk aku._

 _Dan jika seandainya aku tak dapat selalu disampingmu_

 _Maukah kau mengingatkanku untuk kembali padamu._

* * *

Selamat ulang tahun buat Manami yeaay, makin banyak yah adegan sama Karmanya entah di manga atau anime nanti. wkwkw *plak

Maaf telat kayak Karma di atas *dihajarKarma

yang nungguin sunset in my purple harap bersabar aja yah, belum ada waktu dan ide untuk chap selanjutnya. maafkan aray T_T *bow

akhir kata, jika ada kritik dan saran atau apapun mengenai cerita ini, di review saja ya. saya akan senang sekaliii ^^

ohh iyah cerita di atas terinspirasi oleh pacar kakak. dia rela bawain kue trus naik motor 1 jam perjalanan cuma pake satu tangan. tangan yang satunya megangin kue, ga kebayang pegalnya gimana. so sweet kan *ehh


End file.
